Untouchable
by drops of dreams
Summary: "When two people are meant for each other, no time is too long, no distance is too far, no one can ever tear them apart." Theodore Nott was never expected to fall in love. But somehow, he did.
1. Meeting

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series. I just love them. Plus, its not my fault that I have an obsession with Slytherins._

* * *

___We were both young when I first saw you. -Taylor Swift, Love Story  
_

* * *

Little seven-years-old Azalea Stalin knew that her sister wanted her sixteenth birthday to be perfect. And honestly, Azalea wanted that too. Acacia, her sister stood in front of the mirror straitening her blue and pink gown. It was a large gown that sparkled like all the stars in the world. Azalea's mother had her emerald green orbs were fixed on Acacia's hair. Her orbs seemed to not only receive every single detail of Acacia's hair, but sometimes they were sunk in so deep, they looked as if they were getting past a Acacia's soul. They were not so endearing when she was angry. Azalea knew this well. When Acacia turned around, Azalea couldn't help but to realize her sister looked beautiful. Her beige blonde hair worked perfectly with the eyes she received from her mother. Her hair, curled in small yet beautiful circles covered her around her face. Beautiful. Smart. Cunning. Her sister was everything any boy would want.

"You look beautiful," Azalea said in awe.

"She does, doesn't she?" Mother smiled at the mirror where Acacia stood.

"I hope Adrian comes," she simply states, ignoring the compliments.

"He will, his mother promised," Mother smiled. Acacia looked away, but nodded, and got out of the dressing room, heading downstairs to the backward of the Stalin Manor.

"Let me fix you up Azalea. The guests will be here in some time," her mother finally said.

Azalea stood in front of the mirror. The mirror illustrated a small girl with chocolate brown eyes, and _dark_ chocolate colored hair. She received the dark hair from her mother, and the eyes from her grandmother. It surprised the world that the Stalins had a child without green eyes. She was often an outcast. Blue eyes were common, but never brown. Brown did not represent the Stalins. As Azalea faced the reflection in the mirror, she knew she wasn't anywhere beautiful compared to Acacia, but her face showed innocence of a small girl. Her mother tied the front few layers of her natural wavy hair back and placed a green pin with a azalea flower on it. Her green dress was her only favorite of all the dresses she owned. Not because it was her favorite color, but because it wasn't as fluffy or heavy as all the other ones she owned. She hoped this was dress she could wear to all off the Pureblood fancy parties (She never liked them, and never will).

The second her mother allowed Azalea to leave, she ran down to see the decorations for Acacia's party. But before she could stop herself, she ran straight into a boy, and nearly pushed him down with her speed.

"Blood hell! What is wrong with you?" the boy spoke.

"I'm sorry. I—" Before Azalea could finish, the boy spoke again.

"Maybe you should open your eyes next time. Are you _blind? _I bet your Acacia's younger sister. Sad to say you aren't as smart as her."

But before Azalea could stop herself, she gave him the rudest comment she had ever given anyone. "Maybe you should remember whose property you are standing on, because it's a Stalin's. Clearly you aren't as smart as you think you are."

Not waiting for a reply, Azalea walked away as far as possible from him. But not before realizing his eyes were electric green, so green, they might've shown all the grass of the world in them. His eyes were so bright, they might've held all the sun's light in them. They spun around with hints of blue and a even smaller pinch of hazel; they looked like a green nebula in space-a mix of colors surrounding its spiral green. She didn't know it was Theodore Nott, and she didn't know how much she'd despite him, but eventually love him. She didn't know how endearing green eyes could be—especially the ones that belonged to Theodore Nott.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. I'm very nervous to actually write a story on fanfiction, because often my writing isn't considered to be "good." In addition, this is my first story, and I like writing different topics that not many people write about. Hardly anyone knows Theodore, so I wanted to write about him. I'm not sure if people will actually read this. But thank you, if you did. I need to improve my writing, so REVIEW PLEASE:)_


	2. Changes

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This chapter is kind of "dark". I don't know what made me turn the first happy chapter to a second dark chapter. I think its fits the story. But if you disagree, please tell me. I want to improve. :)  
_

* * *

Theodore Nott was considered to be strange by many. He was the boy in the back of the class, believed to be shy. No one knew how much of a Slytherin he truly was. Through his innocent face, and perfect grades laid a devious mind that had a list of plans to do _anything_. His new goal, for his first year at Hogwarts was to determine why his Father kept mentioning the Dark Lord's name. No books would properly describe who exactly this "Dark Lord" was. As far as others looked at it, Theodore was captivated by his own world of books and dreams (No, truth be told; Theodore was only captivated by reality). Draco Malfoy knew Theodore Nott wasn't "lost" in his world. He knew about his deceitful mind that was always scheming new ways to do who-knows-what. In addition, Malfoy knew how accurate Nott was with his arguments. No one could win against his argument. _No one._ Not even Malfoy himself. Hell, even Dumbledore didn't have the possibility to win an argument against Nott. He was a Slytherin to the core of his stone heart.

Though Theodore might have been a skinny kid in the back, his strength was hidden. No one believed that Theodore Nott was an excellent Chaser. However, he was never interested in sports. Nott preferred to read and find new information. As his second year approached, Theodore Nott was typical Nott, though he had grown by two inches in the year. His skinny figure remained. However, his green eyes managed to get bigger, if possible. Surprising, he still had one-third of the girl population swarming over him. The other two third percent was after either Blaise Zabini or Malfoy. The three boys were a team. Blaise would use his cold heart, while Nott would use his intelligence. Malfoy used both, but had an extra feature to retrieve information from his Father.

Nott's father was exactly like Malfoy's. The same strictness. The same teachings. The same values, and the same respect. However, the only difference was that Nott didn't have someone that would show love to him. Malfoy had his mother. Senior Nott was always finding ways to make a perfect Pureblood son. Therefore, to prevent any damage to happen, Nott stayed in his room. Only speaking when his Father told him. Only coming out when his Father asked. Yes, it might not seem like it, but Senior Nott loved his only son. He received his mother's eyes: the only connection he had to her. Theodore was that connection. Even harder to believe, Theodore Nott loved his father. This was their relationship. A little far, but filled with love.

* * *

Azalea's the first year at Hogwarts wasn't all as expected. Sure, she was sorted in Slytherin (as expected), but a change went through the youngest Stalin child. The youngest Stalin child was never considered to be "ambitious" or "cunning" or any of that sort. She was rather a quiet child, who was considered as lonely and sometimes dumb. The Sorting Hat, however, judged to place her in Gryffindor. To think a Stalin would end up somewhere else than a Slytherin (or possibly an Ravenclaw) shocked Azalea. No, she would disgrace her family by ending up as a Gryffindor. Besides, Azalea was not brave.

However, Azalea Stalin was not weak or dumb. She was a witch who was a Slytherin to the core. She was determined through everything. Her wit to figure things out came only when her ambition took over. Though she didn't want money or power; she had her own ideas of life and herself. Azalea lived by her own rules. Since it was always _Acacia _this and _Acacia _that, Azalea learned to grow up on her own by her own free will. This lead her as a perfect Slytherin. However, despite these qualities, Azalea was not cunning (though she could be) or had consumed hatred for anyone. She couldn't care less about any of that bullshit about blood status.

Only if they knew how much they underestimated the youngest Stalin daughter.

No one believed that this was the real Azalea. Therefore, she was quiet. For a first year, she wasn't considered to be "normal" since she was quiet. Azalea was the girl in the back of the classroom who was forced to sit with a dumb Ravenclaw. She was the girl in the back of the room that covered most of her abilities to do anything. She was the quiet girl, who had ideas bursting through her brain, but she refused to show them. She was the Slytherin who would sit in the Common Room to read and ignore all the bullying that was going around her. She was Azalea: the girl who didn't give a fuck about anything or anyone, expect when needed.

When some would wonder what caused the changes to Azalea, it was all the list of worries that occurred at her home before her first year at Hogwarts. It was the breaking of her family. It was the breaking of her Mother, when she left Mr. Stalin. But mostly, it was the changes of Azalea's father that changed her. It was impossible for anyone to believe that Mr. Stalin, a highly respected Pureblood man to ever lay a hand on a young eleven-years old child; but when he did, it became a part of him. Leaving her room became frightening. Eating _near _her Father became frightening. Standing near was frightening.

Azalea remembered her Mother's eyes before she left. She had seen the way the green orbs looked through Father's skin and bones and into his soul, that she realized he _changed_. The explanation; no one knew. Mother accused the messages the "Dark Lord" had been sending.

Azalea didn't understand. All she knew was that her Mother left her. She had left her to live with a man who forgot what family was.

Azalea, the one who was innocent one broke. Before she became eleven, people expected her to become a Hufflepuff. After all, she was the outcast of the Stalin family. Her changes were sharp as broken glass. And that was it. Her, and the scars on her stomach and arms. No one will know. That was her promise. And Azalea always keeps her promises.

* * *

_I don't practicality write like this. I'm sorry if this awkwarded/creeped anyone out. In addition, Azalea is a year younger than Theodore. REVIEW. Thank you. :)_


	3. Encounter

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. This is my obsession of Slytherins. This chapter is happier and argumentative. :)_

_First, I would like to thank Chrismasters for reviewing. Thank you. :)_

_Also, thank you MoonlightSeaWater756. I do watch the Vampire Diaries, and I actually agree. Nina Dobrev will be a really good Azalea. :)  
_

* * *

_Third Year (for Azalea)  
_

Typical for the Slytherin Common Room to be crowded. Right now, Azalea watched as she struggled to find a place to sit and read her book. The Girls Dormitory had kicked Azalea out, because she had a red shirt under her Hogwarts uniform. It was apparently the color of Gryffindors, therefore, Slytherins couldn't wear red. (Screw logic.) Azalea didn't care. As far as she was considered, 98% of those Slytherin girls were morons. The other 2% weren't there at the moment. She didn't want to be surrounded by those blockheads, either way. But now, she almost regretted it. She was surrounded by dimwits of all ages at the Slytherin Common Room. It annoyed her to know that most of the Slytherin students were insolent, immature teens who were brought up to hate. She rolled her eyes as she watched as two Slytherin boys struggled to transform each other into some kinds of reptiles or amphibians. Whatever the one preferred.

Finally, seeing a seat on the couch, Azalea struggled to get past the Slytherin boys who looked as if they were sharp in intelligence as marbles. She placed the book in her lap and entered her own world. Everything around her was just a illusion that didn't matter just as much as her Herbology scores.

However, before sitting down, she realized the boy sitting next to her was Theodore Nott.

"Oh, its _you." _she accidentally spoke. She wanted to cover her mouth for not having enough self control.

"Yes, it's _me. _Thedore Nott. It's good to know you remember Stalin. Last time, I remember you didn't have the proper sense to look someone in the eye and say something before running away."

"It good to know you have a memory, Nott. But it seems you remained fatuous," Azalea says, not bothering to look up at him.

"You have continued your umbrageous and benighted attitude," he replies back.

"I refuse to hear someone who doesn't have the proper definition of umbrageous, because clearly I do not give a shit about what you say."

"I believe you're lying to yourself, Ms. Stalin. Clearly, you have been offended. If you weren't, you wouldn't of replied back. Therefore, you are defending your self."

"Please. I do not have the patience or the time to be part of this 'battle of wits,' especially with a _boy_ who who is unarmed and pathetic."

"It is sad how you interact with your fellow Hogwarts students, especially since you only have a large understanding of how to throw away your life while using a brain that's smaller than your eyes."

"My intelligence seems to lead above yours, Nott. Especially since you have forgotten to pay your bill for your own brain."

"I do not need to pay for my brain, unlike your audacious self. But you should watch where you're going. After all, you are having an experiment with your artificial intelligence."

"I'm done arguing with you and ego. Maybe you should check your ego. It seems to exceeding beyond the point of Mount. Everest."

"Do not bring Muggle shit into this argument."

"I can bring anything I want into this argument."

"You convinced me." He smirks, sarcasm spinning around his face.

Azalea slammed the book and turned to face Theodore Nott, but only to found herself looking away after being faced with his electrical eyes. Those eyes. Mother's green ones. She left. Father's green orbs. A flashback of her Father's hand occurred over Azalea's brown eyes. She remembered placing her hands over her face, knowing she wasn't going to allow anyone to see the scars hidden over her arms, back and stomach. She looked away, forcing Father's images away, but they didn't. It scared Azalea to know that just a reflection of her Father's eyes would scare her. It scared her to know that she couldn't force those flashbacks away. She countered her face in the other direction.

"It's amusing you _still_ have not been able to look people in the eyes, Stalin. Do my eyes scare you?" he countered.

Azalea gripped herself and the book. It angered her. It made her mad and furious to know she couldn't find a counter to his sentence. It was a debt in her heart. But she couldn't find herself to face his orbs. They went past her eyes and met with her heart. She was afraid his eyes could read her, just like her Mother's.

That's when Azalea gave up, but not before she said, "I hope you enjoy you're amusement to win this argument. But remember, before you awake my failure, be sure to take the time to look your self in the mirror to see the biggest failure in the world."

She walked away as fast as she could, knowing Theodore Nott was going to come up with something smarter to say. _I'm seven again._

* * *

_This was random. I don't know, I imagine the two to be arguing with big words. (Well, mostly Theo using big words.) Next chapter will be better. I think I'm entering a pattern (bad chapter, good, bad, good.. :P).  
_


	4. Desperation

_Hello! Sorry for the extremely late chapter, but I've been busy studying (i hate it). I have these state exams for math and English going on, and I really need to do well because it eventually tell me which high school I will get in. I'm desperate to get into a certain high school. But anyway, here's a new chapter! I wrote this in like 20 minutes, so I have no idea where my trail of thoughts was taking me. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I didn't check. It just somehow landed here. I hope you like it. ;)  
_

* * *

When Professor McGonagall announced the Yule Ball, Azalea was confused as hell. She didn't expect anyone to ask her out, but it surprised her to know how many girls were desperate. The most desperate one had to Pansy Parkinson. Pansy stood a year older than Azalea, and it surprised Azalea to know how some students could be so desperate. All Parkinson talked about was how Draco Malfoy was going to ask her out, kiss her, blah, blah, blah. (Cue vomit.) She watched as most of the girls spurred around, thinking a Prince would actually lift them off their feet. _Good luck. _Azalea thought.

Gripping her books, Azalea walked down the staircase to head down to the Slytherin Common Room. Surprisingly, no other Slytherin came down. _I'm late, _Azalea realized.

"You!" someone called.

Azalea startled that someone actually called her. But she continued walking when she realized it was Parkinson that was calling her. Parkinson called her again. Azalea lost every amount of respect she had towards the Pureblood after she had caused a First Year's to fall off her balloon when she stood about 50 feet in the air, because the young girl threw a couple of her Herbology books at her in the Common Room. The First Year girl had broken her left leg, her right arm, and a few ribs from the fall. Not to mention, after that, Parkinson was in a nonstop state to insult the girl in every way possible. There was a limit to bullying. If Pansy had simply caused the First Year's hair to disappear, Azalea would've been completely okay. But what Parkinson was doing was physical and emotional pain. It was enough. It wasn't just that, however. For her first and second year, Parkinson practically tormented Azalea. Pansy insulted her personality her looks, he grades (even though they were higher than hers), and simply pissed off Azalea. It wasn't too long ago when Parkinson set Azalea's books from the library on fire (Yes, Parkinson has issues). Azalea earned quite a long _lecture _and detention for three weeks for ruining the books. In the beginning of the year, Parkinson covered Azalea's hair in some kind of slime Azalea still doesn't know. It was obvious to Azalea it was her. She held the wand right at Azalea's hair when was asleep. Azalea's eyes flashed open, but she realized it was too late. It was disgusting the way the slime greased down her brown curly hair. What Pansy had against Azalea was unknown. Maybe it was because Azalea's mother hated the Parkinsons. Maybe it was because the Parkinsons were never invited to Pureblood parties that the Stalins held up. Whatever it was, it was pathetic. But however, with every trick Parkinson played on Azalea, the young Stalin got back at her. When Parkinson's hair turned green, no one had a clue it was Azalea's doing. When Parkinson slipped and fell down while talking to Malfoy (making a complete fool of herself), no one even guessed it was Azalea. When Parkinson had an "accident" in Potions, no one even thought about the young Stalin. _  
_

However, since the beginning of this year, Pansy decided that she needed more Pureblood friends, and Azalea turned to be an option. Pansy's feelings _somewhat_ changed towards Azalea. Since Tracy Davis and Millicent Bulstrode were both Half-bloods, Pansy was desperate for _true_ Pureblood friends. Azalea however, absolutely loathed the fact that Pansy wanted to be her friend. After all, Parkinson stood out as Malfoy's girlfriend. (Once again, cue vomit.)

The voice called Azalea again, but this time more angry and pissed. Azalea heard heels rushing towards her. Pansy Parkinson's blue eyes, angry as a tiger before capturing its prey grabbed Azalea's arm.

"Are you _fucking _deaf?" she demanded.

"If you're going to call me, at least say my name, Parkinson," Azalea stated, taking Parkinson's cold grip on her arm away.

"How dare you fucking talk to me in such way," Pansy spat.

"Maybe because your intelligence descends below than Crabble and Goyle's combined," Azalea replied back, innocently.

Pansy grabbed her wand, and threatened it at Azalea's neck. "I can make your life hell. I can make it worse than _hell_, Stalin."

"I can do the same Parkinson," Azalea simply stated. Before Pansy could counter her charm, Azalea ducked her head, and Parkinson missed. _Failure. _Azalea knew she had never heard that spell before. Azalea held her breath, and cast the Slug-vomiting spell, non-verbally and without the use of a wand. Her father was on a goal to teach her daughter wand-less magic perfectly.

With that, Azalea turns around and walks towards the Slytherin Common Room. As she enters, Azalea realizes there aren't as many people in the Common Room. Blaise Zabini sits the Common Room, eyeing Daphne Greengrass, who shots dirty looks at him. Theodore Nott sat across the main couch with Tracey Davis next to him. Only that Tracey had fallen asleep on his shoulder, her hands gripping around Theodore's shoulder. Nott, however, continued to read, totally oblivious to the fact that _Tracey Davis_, had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Azalea forced herself to look away. She saw a few older Slytherins in the other side of the room. She ignored them and walked towards the one-seat couch in the Common Room. It stood in front of a fireplace that gave warmth to the room. The weather had been rapidly chilling as November started to come to and end. Along side with this, Azalea thought that Parkinson was probably fine by now, and Azalea should be ready for her rage. Azalea rolled her eyes. In the meantime, Azalea sat on the couch and opened her potions textbook, remembering Snape was planning to give them an exam tomorrow. Surprising as it seems, Azalea had actually exceeded Potions. She loved it, but Snape was just weird.

Azalea turned, and leaned towards the back of the chair, her head softly pushing against the cushion. She didn't realize how boring the book would eventually get and how sleepy the warmth of the fire would cause her to be. Her eyes dazed off, as she saw the floating words from the book. But eventually, Azalea gave up and allowed sleep to take over her. She felt some of her curls fall down next to her eyes. The book slipped from her fingertips to her lap. Azalea deciding she did want sleep, turned around on the seat, placing her legs over the arm of the chair, her head resting on the back end of the couch. It didn't take long for sleep to finally over counter her waken state.

When Draco Malfoy finds Azalea later that evening, Malfoy grabs Azalea's arms and pulls her from the couch. Azalea, still not completely awaken would've fallen to the ground if Malfoy hadn't been gripping her wrists. He pulled her by the wrist and shoved her against the stone Slytherin wall. Azalea's chocolate brown eyes shot open as Malfoy pulls her wrists up against the wall. She feels Malfoy's tight grip cause pain. The entire Slytherin Common Room watches. Blaise Zabini stands, but he doesn't come up to help, knowing Malfoy's anger was not controllable at the moment. "What the hell did she do Malfoy?" he asks, however. Theodore and Tracy (who was now awake) stand and watch. All the Slytherins watch with interest. This was defiantly an interesting sight. Pansy Parkinson stood in the edge of the room, surrounded by her followers in the back of the room. She held a sly smile, which basically represented, _This is what you get._ She looked totally normal. The Slytherins watched Draco Malfoy's wrath for anyone going against his girlfriend. It was pathetic in Azalea's point of view. _  
_

"How _dare you?_" he demands.

Azalea wasn't sure whether it was amusing to see Malfoy this angry, or just astonishing. The entire Slytherin Common Room looked with astonished faces. Even the Prefects refused to speak up.

"Let go of me Malfoy. Your girlfriend was being a bitch, I had to do something," Azalea simply states, and tries to push Malfoy away from her.

When Azalea was young, Malfoy was one of those families who would show up at the Pureblood parties. Sure, he was just as arrogant and annoying; but Azalea knew his anger didn't last for long. It was just a show. In fact, for the first few times Malfoy showed up at the Parties, he might considered as a "friend."Azalea knew that Malfoy would calm down in a few minutes.

"You shouldn't be talking Stalin. You are the fucking definition of a bitch!" Malfoy snaps.

Malfoy's angry eyes counter Azalea and for once, she was actually frightened by his appearance. This defiantly was not the Draco Malfoy's anger she knew. Pansy must be rubbing off on him. Malfoy was really pissed off. This anger was real. Azalea struggled to get Malfoy off from her, but it didn't work. Malfoy only tightened his grip.

"Let _go_, Malfoy," Azalea demanded.

Malfoy pushes her against the wall even harder, and the back of Azalea's head bumps against stone. Her eyes shut automatically by the impact. A yelp escapes Azalea's mouth. Suddenly, she feels Malfoy point his wand at Azalea's neck. Suddenly, Azalea feels a disgusted sensation in her mouth. She wants to throw up, and she does. Slugs come out of her mouth, and Azalea coughs. Suddenly, her knees buckle. She needs to get away. Azalea struggles to push away Malfoy, but he doesn't let go. Azalea tries to push him away. It doesn't let go. But as Malfoy sees the desperation in Azalea's eyes, he decided to let go. She has her hands covering her mouth, and struggles to make sure any more slugs don't escape her mouth in front everyone. Azalea runs away to the bathroom, covering her mouth as she feels the slime on her lips.

Azalea falls down when she reaches the bathroom. She slams the door so it closes. As Azalea moves her fingertips away from her lips, slugs release out of her mouth. She _hated_ this feeling. The slugs are felt across her tongue, and she wants to really throw up. Azalea's lips ache as large slugs are release. She realizes how infuriating this feeling is. Her stomach hurts from turning over. She groans. Azalea sees as the grey, brown and black slugs escape her mouth. Azalea nearly lost it when she finds a yellow one appear. She feels disgusted. Azalea struggles to wipe the slime from her mouth, but meets up more slugs coming of her mouth. She tries to get up and wipe her mouth from the sink, but the slugs come down and she feels as if gravity drop her down. Azalea knew Malfoy had done some strong version of Slug-vomiting spell or something like that. It does not last this long, and it certainly doesn't allow the opponent to be so weak, he/she cannot even stand. Meanwhile, Azalea battles to keep her hair from her face as the slugs were released, but she couldn't. Her hair continued to be released, and one of the slugs actually got stuck to her hair, but eventually gravity brought it down (thankfully).

That's when the door demands open and Malfoy stands over the doorway. She realizes Parkinson is behind him, laughing. Azalea curses herself for not locking the bathroom door, but when she had entered, she had no strength to do anything, but split out slugs. She was still doing that, as Malfoy and Parkinson laughed and joked over her.

"Don't think I'll stop here, Stalin." Malfoy spats.

Before Azalea could stop herself, she throws a slug that escaped her mouth at Malfoy.

"You're pathetic, Malfoy," Azalea snaps, in between her throwing up stage. The slug just reaches at his chest before falling down on the crowd. Malfoy looked even more pissed, if possible. Azalea guessed he took her words to heart. _  
_

"_Petrificus Totalus" _Malfoy suddenly releases, pissed off. Azalea could see in his face that the thrown slug had not made him happy. Azalea, struck around by slugs, desperately searched for her wand, but it was too late. She struck as a frozen figure and laid on the ground as her legs pulled together, and her arms forced on her sides. Her eyes shut at the impact. Azalea was pretty sure that wasn't suppose to happen. But she was too surprised.

But despite all of that, Azalea Stalin will get her revenge. That's promise. And Azalea never breaks her promises.

* * *

It took Azalea a few seconds to acknowledge that Azalea was still frozen in the bathroom. No one bothered to even help. Typical. Azalea struggles to get up. She looks at the mirror and her fast was covered in marks black and green marks. _Bitch. Loser. Failure. Psychopath. Weak. _Her cheeks, forehead, and chin were covered in those words. Her heart turned into a twisted knot. She felt some strange feeling. Azalea didn't feel it often, and she was never sure what it was. Now she knew. It was hurt, rejection, weakness. Azalea, for a few seconds actually believed she would cry. She hated this feeling. But she knew not to get the words to her. Azalea wished she had kept her eyes open. She might have seen who did this to her. She sighed, and turned on the sink water. She saw that her wrists were covered in dark blue bruises. Malfoy defiantly kept a strong grip. She washed her face repeatedly, but the words written across her face just won't disappear. She felt so pathetic, weak, and stupid at the moment. She shouldn't have thrown the slug or called Malfoy pathetic. It was just immature. But anger had taken over Azalea. It was still taking over Azalea at the moment. _Draco Malfoy, I promise you-You are screwed._ Azalea thought as she continued to brush away her face from the black markings.

"Use a spell, Stalin. Do you lack in common sense?" a voice says.

Azalea, startled for a few seconds, looks at the speaker of the voice. It was Theodore Nott. Azalea realizes the door was open, and Nott could probably see her phase of acting like a total idiot. She stared at him for a few seconds, realizing, he actually "cared" or whatever it was he felt while telling her this. He stood in this Hogwarts uniform, though Azalea guessed it was past eleven or twelve.

"What?" Azalea suddenly says. She didn't realize why she said that but it escaped from her lips.

"Parkinson's right. You are deaf," Nott says, shaking his head. His hair fluttered across his forehead turns a little as he shakes his head. His eyes held the similar mocking look he showed the last time they talked.

Azalea, surprised and frozen by the words Theodore Nott was saying, continued to stare. She crossed her arms, but spoke no counter back at Nott. Was this some kind of side-affect of Full Body-Bind Curse? Probably. She struggled to keep her legs from buckling down. It was defiantly a affect of the Full Body-Bind Curse.

Suddenly, Theodore Nott stepped in the bathroom. He walked over the slugs Azalea threw up and stood just a few inches from her. Azalea, struck, stared at Nott for a few seconds. His green eyes awed her again. She saw them spinning and turning with the pupil. She saw a new color in them today. They held a warm bit of hazel, contrasting with the green. You'd only see the hazel if you looked deeply in Theodore Nott's eyes. The electric in Theodore's eyes spun as Azalea looked at him. She finally understood why girls are after Theodore Nott. His eyes were amazing. She saw his lips turned into a half-smirk, as panic was seen across Azalea's face. His wand, close to her face spread out some white sparks.

"What are you doing?" Azalea suddenly snapped, stepping away.

However, it was too late. The sparks were shot, turning baby blue from white. They went across to Azalea's startled face, and circled around her lips. They felt gentle, like the kiss of a butterfly. Just like that, the markings over Azalea's face disappeared. The taste of the slugs disappeared just as quickly. Azalea's dark eyes widened as she felt the taste go away and the words across her fade.

Suddenly, just in that second, reality washed over Azalea, and she realized this was Theodore Nott. Theodore Nott as in Draco Malfoy's best friend. Was this some kind of trick? Azalea refused to believe so, but she couldn't get her mind from thinking that. She was never friends with Nott. She just knew him from the Pureblood parties. The awkward, tall, skinny, who was sadly very intelligent.

Nott turned around to walk out of the bathroom.

"Wait!" Azalea's mouth struck again, without taking any opinion from her brain. _You need some self-control_, she snapped at herself. Then, Azalea realized how much of a desperate damsel in distress she sounded like.

"What now?" Nott asked, with a voice that sounded clearly annoyed.

"Thank you?" It was rather a question than a statement. Slytherins hardly say "thank you." They contain too much pride for saying something like that. But right now, Azalea felt she really had to thank him. Besides, she didn't know the spell that he used. If it wasn't for Nott, Azalea would be walking around Hogwarts covered in those words. Her already screwed up reputation will be screwed even more. However, Azalea wasn't sure if Nott would appreciate a simple thank you. Theodore, looking at Stalin for exactly two seconds, smirked and walked away.

After he was gone, Azalea stared at the place where Theodore once stood. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

_Well. I hope this was somewhat good. I want to do a revenge chapter to Draco for the next one. Once again, please excuse the grammatical errors. I just wrote down whatever came to my mind. _


End file.
